


Insecure

by GuaranOkk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Nico, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Supportive Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuaranOkk/pseuds/GuaranOkk
Summary: Nico gets insecure about himself and his relationship with Percy. And Percy is there to reassure him.





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I would really appreciate some feedback. Enjoy!!

He woke up in a bed full of Percy Jackson. The boys arms wound around his waist, legs tangled in his. He tried to cherish this feeling, because he knew this wouldn’t last. It was not long before Percy decided to leave him, to go back to the smart and beautiful Annabeth. Not long before he broke his heart .

“Mmm… Nico go back to sleep” Percy mumbled as he tried to leave the bed. Percy tightened his hand around his waist and pulled him back into the bed. He sighed and let Percy pull him back, he knew he would not win this fight.

When he finally managed to get out of the bed, he walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw light white walls, and in the middle standing a boy with pale skin and dark hair. A boy who had bags under his eyes and a lanky body. A boy with tears in his eyes who knew he would never be wanted.

“Nico! What happened, why are you crying?” Percy asked as he entered. He grabbed his waist and held him close to his chest as the smaller boy burst into tears onto his chest. He placed his head on the boys shoulder cried. Percy just rocked him and whispered sweet words into his ears. 

He looked up through his flurry of tears to meet those green eyes he loved, “Why don’t you leave me Percy, everybody does, Bianca did.”

He continued to cry, to cry for the people he lost and for the people he will never have. For the people he loved, for the people he had let down. Because he knew he would never be enough, not for Percy, not for anybody. He would always be the son hades, the boy hidden in the shadows. The boy that nobody wanted. 

Percy grabbed him, pulling him back to meet his eyes. He put his hands on the younger boys face, “I will never leave you,” Percy whispered, “You know why, because I’m addicted to you.” He gasped as the older boy pulled him closer, “Nico…you make me go crazy, you make want to climb mountains and dive into the oceans and you know what,I would do it.”

“Percy..” he managed to whisper,

“No, listen to me. I would flood this camp, I would create tsunamis, I would destroy this whole world, if you told me to.” Percy pulled him closer until their lips were brushing each other, “And I would do all of this because, I Love you.”

He tilted his head, and kissed Percy. Kissed him until he knew that this was not a dream and that he was real, that when he woke up Percy Jackson would disappear. He finally pulled back and rested his forehead on Percy’s. And Percy Jackson did not disappear. Standing there in the middle of the bathroom he finally understood, that he was wanted. That he, was loved.


End file.
